Electrical wiring harnesses are typically assembled from discrete electrical wires that are individually routed to preselected locations and subsequently bundled together. These harnesses are customarily assembled by manual application. Machines have been developed to automatically assemble harnesses. In either case, assembling such wire harnesses is time-consuming and expensive.